


Say you l♥ve me!

by Faycrimson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faycrimson/pseuds/Faycrimson
Summary: A blizzard have Clark staying with Bruce...





	

**Author's Note:**

> STOP IF YOU DON'T LIKE M/M OR OTHER "WEIRD THING'S"IF YOU THING ITS WEIRD....  
> enjoy!!!☺

Chapter 1   
The storm 

It was a cold winter's night in Gotham City and Bruce was on patrol as Batman. The city was quiet and light fluffy snow started to fall. Batman let out a sigh heading to the bat mobile. If the city was this quiet then why stay out in the cold he thought.   
Once at the cave, Bruce hung up his suit and then he put away and cleaned all his gadgets to be ready for the next day or when he needed them.   
Bruce then headed up to his room, knowing Alfred was asleep he would just that a shower and head to bed. Bruce entered his room shutting and locking the door behind him along with taking off some of his clothing on the way to his bathroom.   
He let out a relieved sigh when the warm water hit him and went into deep thought thinking about how the day was quiet and cold, he thought it was a good day and it must have been too cold for some people.   
Bruce got out of the warm shower and shivered it wasn't this cold when he got in, but the shower was hot so the air difference might have something to do with it. Bruce put his towel on his head and walked into his bedroom, while drying his hair off more and immediately he felt a cold burst of wind the window was wide open and standing in front of it was Superman chuckling like an idiot, with a grin.   
Bruce moved the towel to his crotch. “What are you doing here Superman?”, he said with a growl, looking away from the caped hero.   
Superman chuckled, “I came to see how my friend was doing since it's cold out, I wanted to see if you were staying warm,” he said with a smile.   
Bruce sighed, “Well I would be warm if you would shut the window.”   
“Oh sorry about that.” “So is that all you came here for Clark?” Bruce said tiredly.   
“Oh yeah sorry I'll go and let you get your sleep” Superman replied.   
Bruce sighed again, “why don't you stay the night, seeing it's a Friday you won't have work in the morning and it’s really putting it down out there, besides I have plenty of rooms you can stay in one of them and if you like you can take a shower, I'll find you a change of clothes.”   
“Really thank you, Mr. Wayne.. ah, what about Alfred.”   
“He is already asleep I'll leave him a note about you staying the night.”   
Bruce took Clark to a room and went off to find him a change of clothing, hoping he can fit in the clothing he picked out for him, Bruce went back to the room and went in, “Clark I got you some clothing I'll just le...ave.”   
Clark came out of the bathroom naked, “Oh thank you, Bruce.”   
“Well whatever see you in the morning, Clark,” Bruce said quickly.   
Bruce turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, he covered his mouth with his hand blushing at what he just saw.   
Was it even possible for that to be that big, well seeing that Clark is an alien it might be practical Bruce thought.   
The next day Alfred came into Bruce's room and opened the curtains, “Good morning Master Bruce, I got your note about Master Clark staying the night, I'll go and prepare breakfast now.”   
“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said in a daze.   
Bruce got Dressed and went down to the kitchen where Clark and Alfred are, “Good morning.” Bruce says calmly.   
“Good morning Bruce, have you seen outside yet?!” Clark asks excitedly.   
“No, I haven't gotten to. Why?” Bruce asked?   
“I hope you don't plan on going to the office Master Bruce,” Alfred said.   
“Oh, and why is that Alfred?” Bruce asks.   
“Well we seem to be snowed in and there is another storm on the way very soon, I have checked all the generator's and they are all ready and functional if we happen to need them.” Alfred said with confidence.   
“I see well I'll be in my study working from there, oh and Clark make yourself at home,” Bruce said walking out of the kitchen.   
Clark looked at Alfred and smiled, “Is there anything I can help you with Alfred?” Clark asked.   
Alfred Smiled back at Clark, “No Master Clark there isn't much to do and if I let you help me then I would be out of thing's to do for the day, but thank you.” Alfred said in a happy tone.   
It turned 7:30 pm and the power went out, Bruce sighed and got up from his desk, walking over to the fireplace lighting it, since the generators didn't light or heat up much of the manor.   
Clark knocked on the door, “Hello, Bruce?” he says curiously?   
“Yes, you need something, Clark?” Bruce asked. “Ah, I was just wondering, what you were up to seeing that the power is out now,” Clark said, looking down at the floor rubbing his foot against the other one.   
“Oh well,” Bruce paused “... I was thinking about having a drink, would you like to join me, Clark?” Bruce asked with a smile.   
Clark's eyes light up and he smiles. “Yes I would love to accompany you”, Clark said happily.   
The two men sit in the study enjoying their drinks, talking about work and things they have seen that was weird when out on patrol. Somewhere around 30 or some (like whatever would get them like this lol) drinks later, Bruce has a blush and Clark was quietly staring at him.   
Bruce got up started to walk over to the bathroom door, he looked back at Clark, “I..I'm going to the bathroom.” Bruce says while looking at Clark.   
Clark just sits there like a log.   
OK, the Sex part omg I can't believe I wrote this trying to get all of my thoughts of what I wanted was hard...omg I am a pervert..well enjoy!☺   
Bruce came out of the bathroom and walked over to Clark, “Hey you want to do something?” Bruce asks as   
Clark looks up and smiles. “OK, I have something good we both can do.” Clark purrs sexily looking into Bruce's eyes putting a hand on his right cheek pulling him closer and placing a kiss onto Bruce's lips.   
Bruce pulled away but Clark pulled him back placing another kiss onto Bruce's lips, then slipping his tongue in.   
Bruce gave in kissing Clark back moving his hands into his soft black hair. Clark pulled away leaving the two men gasping for air. Bruce pulls Clark back over to him and kisses him again, Clark pushes Bruce down onto the couch kissing him deeply slipping his tongue into Bruce's mouth exploring every edge with his tongue.   
Bruce let out a muffled moan, moving his hands onto Clark's shoulders and grips them tightly. Clark pulls away from the kiss looking down at Bruce, pulling his shirt off, Clark starts kissing down Bruce’s neck leaving little hickeys on the way down.   
Bruce moans and bucks his hips up, Clark soon comes to his chest and starts to suck on Bruce’s right nipple. "AH!" Clark looked up from Bruce's nipple and smiles, moving his hand over to the other nipple squeezing and tugging it then with a light bite he pulls on the one in between his lips. "Fuu..Ah!! Clark!” Bruce said in a seductive tone, his face completely red.  
He soon moved his hand down to Bruce's cock and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Ah! Ah!" Clark moves his other hand down and starts to rub Bruce's ass before inserting a finger, Bruce moans and buck his hips, Clark slips in another finger moving them in and out slowly, Bruce moans. “Pl... Please hurry.” Clark's eyes widen, removing his fingers from Bruce's ass and grabs his cock moving it to match up with Bruce's ass before he slowly entered the tip “AHH!" Clark couldn't take it anymore and trusted the rest of the way into Bruce.   
Bruce let out a really loud moan, bucking his hips up. Clark started moving and Bruce moans more. Clark started to move and thrust harder into Bruce’s ass until it was hitting his prostate. “Ah! Ah!” Bruce moaned. "Cl..Ark!!"   
Clark picked up the pace moving faster and faster. Bruce bucked his hips again matching Clark's pace, soon Clark felt Bruce tighten around him and both men climax at the same time. Clark fell gently against Bruce, both men puffing and drenched in sweat. Clark got up and carried Bruce back to his room laying him in his bed then laying down and cuddling up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know i have anther one i should be working on but i just couldn't help it...I'll go on and said like i all way's do i'm not the best at writing but i try....oh and i would love feedback please and suggestions..like i was think about male pregancy just let me know what you Guy's think thank you for ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺reading☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺


End file.
